Toby (ToT)
(NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Toby and trigger his rival scenes, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) Toby (Tao in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Toby is a carefree fisherman who at first seems completely absorbed with nothing but fishing(and sometimes napping). Beyond that though he's quite sensitive and lacks a bit of self-esteem. He's reserved and polite, loves nature,and sleeping(not just fish), and ends up being the topic in most of his conversations. First Meeting You can meet Toby at any time in the game just by walking down the stairs by On The Hook. A cut scene will occur in which he will be fishing and you startle him. Toby will introduce himself and ask if you enjoy fishing. The answers are "Do I ever!" or "Maybe if I had a rod...". Whichever one you choose, he will give you the Fishing Rod. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: 6:00 AM - 6:30 AM: Toby's House 6:30 AM - 7:30 AM: Maple Lake District 7:30 AM - 8:30 AM: Waffle Town 8:30 AM - 10:00 AM: On The Hook 10:00 AM - 1:00 PM: Waffle Town 1:00 PM - 4:30 PM: On The Hook 4:30 PM - 5:30 PM: Waffle Town 5:30 PM - 7:00 PM: Maple Lake District 7:00 PM - 6:00 AM: Toby's House Regular Day After Marriage: 6;00 am - 7:00 House varys by day and season Loves and Likes Loves: "I can have it? I really like it. I might even love it. Thank you." *Bouillabaisse (Shining) *Chirashi Sushi *Eel Bowl *Onion Bread *Sashimi (Shining) *Baumkuchen (Shining) *Tuna Bowl *Fish Meuniere (Shining) *Herb Fish (Shining) *Marinated Fish (Shining) *Seafood Stew *Green Tea Likes: "Wow, thank you so much. I like it." *Angler Fish *Bamboo Rice *Black Pearl *Blue Herb *Bonito *Butter (Cow/Goat; Shining) *Cheese (Cow/Goat; Shining) *Chestnut (Shining) *Chestnut Rice *Clam Soup *Conger Eel Rice *Cosmos *Eel *Egg (Chicken/Duck/Ostrich; Shining) *Egg Rice *Fish Meuniere (Good/Perfect) *Fish Soup *(All) Grilled Fish *Herb Fish (Good/Perfect) *Onion (Good/Perfect/Shining) *Sushi (Good/Perfect) Neutral: "Thank you very much." Hates: ''"What do you expect me to do with this?" (not the only saying) - Failed dishes - Perfume - Cocktails Gift Guide 'B''est Gifts: '''Shining Roasted Herb, Shining Sashimi, Onion Bread, Seafood Stew, Shining Sashimi, Shining Meuniere, Bouillabaisse '''Good Gifts:' any Fish, Blue Herb, Pansy, Cosmo, Lavender, Shining Onion, Shining Chestnut, Black Pearl, Shining Milk, Shining Goat Milk, Shining Egg, Shining Duck Egg, Shining Ostrich Egg, Shining Cheese, Shining Goat Cheese, Shining Butter, Shining Goat Butter, Shining Mayonnaise Bad Gifts: Failed Dishes, Cocktails, Perfume Family Uncle: *Ozzie Cousin: *Paolo Infatuating Heart Events 2-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Toby standing there. The following conversation will take place: Toby: "Good morning." Pulls out a Char. "We had a good catch this morning. I'd like to share it with you. It is best to grill it." You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Char. Toby: Smiles and nods. "I hope you enjoy it." Raises hand in fairwell. "I have to go now." 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Toby before 10:00 AM, he'll ask you if you're free for lunch, and whether or not you'd like to meet at the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Sundae Inn around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). The correct answer to Toby's question is, "*blush* a bit..." 5-Heart Event Toby will come to your house and request that you catch a Rock Lobster and bring it to him. For a girl character, he also stops by to give you an Eel that he caught the night before as a gift, slightly blushing after/if you accept it. 6-Heart Event Talk to Toby before 10:00 AM and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's Tree. Go there between 12:00 PM - 1:00 PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. Heart Lines 0 Hearts:'' "Take your time adjusting to life here."'' 1 Heart:'' "I think it's best to take everything one step at a time. People say I take steps a bit too slowly, though."'' 2 Hearts: ''"Heh... I think it's best to just take it easy. You have to take a day off once in a while."'' 3 Hearts: ''"I go fishing every day. There's no better way to relax"'' 4 Hearts: "If you remember your mistakes, you won't repeat them." 5 Hearts:'' '"Unlike me, Uncle Ozzie is energetic and short-tempered. People can hardly believe we're related." '''6 Hearts:'' "Can I call you _______? I'd really like that."'' 7 Hearts: "I like to stare into space, but recently, whenever I do, all I can think of is you." 8 Hearts: "Being around you makes me feel so happy and peaceful, _______..." 9 Hearts: "Falling in love with someone is a strange feeling. It makes my heart feel warmer. It's as if even the Winter couldn't cool it down." 10 Hearts:'' "I feel at peace just thinking about you, _______. It would be great if you were thinking about me, too."'' Proposing* Once you have it, go straight to Toby and hand him the blue feather. He will then say, "Whoa... lets go somewhere else to talk about that." You will be sent over to one of the trees near Town Hall. He will say, "That's a blue feather... I'm stunned. Um, you use it for marriage proposals. You know that, dont you?" *nods* "I see. Thank you very much. I'm honored..... I'm totally in love with you, too." You will be sent to Town Hall to talk about the marriage date. You can choose any option, but the date will still be the same. * In order to see this event you need to finish the request of getting him the rock lobster. Marriage Lines Beginning: '''Coming soon. '''9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: I want us to grow elderly together. Even sipping tea and napping together, and I hope we stay togeter as many years as there are fish in the sea. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Toby will have a friendly and laidback personality. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have brown, dreamy eyes, a soft smile, and brown hair. The boy's hair will be medium brown and looks a little unkempt, like bedhead. The girl's hair will be light brown, shoulder-length, and curled at the ends. Rival Every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them getting married and having a child together. The rival for Toby's affection is Renee. Rival Events (NOTE! In order to trigger rival events you must befriend the person of YOUR character's sex to 2 hearts for the first event, and then later 3 hearts for the final event. These events will occur in the same location at approximately the same time with the same needed conditions to trigger them.) 2-Heart Event Enter Caramel Falls on a sunny Monday at 1pm. 3-Heart Event Enter Caramel Falls on a sunny Monday at 1pm. Rival Marriage The marrige will usual happen a week after the 3-heart event. If you are friends with Renee you will be invited to the wedding. Rival Child After triggering the two rival events between Toby and Renee resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a son named Matt. Additional Information When you first meet Toby down at the beach in Waffle Town (near the Dock), he'll be the person to give you your very first Fishing Rod for catching aquatic creatures in the river, lake, and surrounding ocean of the Island. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Toby's alternate outfit is composed of a dark blue and white baggy t-shirt that's open in the front. Underneath that he wears a lighter blue long-sleeved shirt with a collar, and an even lighter blue pair of what seems to be either trousers or fishing pants tucked into a pair of brown boots. On his back he carries something that resembles a conical straw hat. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors